


Sunbeams From the Underworld

by IceWombat494 (orphan_account), twentyonethousand



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Near Future, Post-Book(s), Post-Canon, Relationship Advice, Romance, Stupid Boys being Stupid, tags are weird
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3187331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/IceWombat494, https://archiveofourown.org/users/twentyonethousand/pseuds/twentyonethousand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts out with a casual IM. What happens next, will change a relationship forever.</p><p>Set after Blood of Olympus, so watch out for spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Percy

A tiny ping came from the computer on the desk. Percy glanced up from cleaning Riptide to see who the IM was from.

Nico: Hi Percy

Nico! Gods, he hadn't talked to him since he and Annabeth had left on vacation. He hadn't heard from camp in weeks. Percy scrambled to the desk to reply.

Percy: Hey man.  
Nico: How's New Rome?  
Percy: Oh, it's amazing! Annabeth is having a field day with the architecture here.

He smiled to himself, remembering when he showed her the inside of the Senate. Her grey eyes grew to the size of dinner plates and she started babbling on about facades and columns and load-bearing masonry amd a bunch of other architectural mumbo-jumbo that made absolutely no sense to him whatsoever. Lord she was adorable.

Nico: I'll bet, I've been meaning to visit.  
Percy: Yeah you should. Hazel misses you.  
Nico: I want to, I miss her too. But I can't right now  
Percy: It really is cool here, but I'm mostly just here for the food.  
Nico: Really Percy, just the food?  
Percy: What? They make good pizza. And cheeseburgers.

Yes. The food was indeed magnificent.

Nico: Do they make them blue for you still?  
Percy: Only on special occasions. Reyna gets a little sick looking at all the blue sometimes.  
Nico: I miss Reyna, how is she?  
Percy: She's kicking ass and taking names as always.  
Nico: Isn't that from somewhere?  
Percy: It's just an expression. I don't know if it's specifically from anywhere.  
Nico: The Stolls have been trying to as they put it 'modernize me'.  
Percy: Have they pranked you yet?  
Nico: They tried.

That didn't sound good.

Percy: What'd they do?  
Nico: I'm not quite sure, I think it had something to do with trying to replace my clothes with bright colors.  
Nico: Or maybe it was staining my skin bright colors.  
Percy: Ouch hahaha.

Yep. That sounded like Connor and Travis. As they so often put it, 'Confuse, don't abuse'.

Nico: It didn't work, the skeletons scared them off.  
Percy: Oh man, I can't believe I missed that.  
Nico: Then I got yelled at for using my 'underworldy powers' and got sentenced to 'three more days in the infirmary'  
Percy: More?

The infirmary!? Why was he there? Percy's brain went straight into panic mode.

Percy: Why are you in the infirmary?  
Percy: Did something happen?  
Percy: Was there an attack?  
Nico: No, Will is going a bit overboard. He thinks that I'm going to fade away into shadows if I use my powers too much.  
Percy: Oh yeah, I heard he was in charge of there now.

He breathed a sigh of relief. He wouldn't have been able to stand it if the camp had been attacked while he wasn't there.

Nico: Yea he isn't a bad healer, just annoying.  
Percy: Hahaha Yeah that's how Annabeth said I was back in the day. She still says that actually.  
Nico: That's cause you are STILL annoying.

Percy grumbled to himself. "I'm not annoying."  
"Yeah you are, Seaweed Brain." A female voice called out. Annabeth wore a sly smirk on her face as she walked into the room.  
"Shut up! If I'm so annoying, then why are you still with me?"  
"Someone's gotta make sure you don't impale yourself with Riptide every five seconds." She placed a small kiss on his cheek. "That doesn't mean I don't still love you, though."  
Percy muttered to himself, something about "Good with a blade" and "Stupid Wise Girl", but he had a smile in his green eyes.

Percy: Will is right, though.  
Nico: He is most certainly NOT right Jackson, I am FINE and can take care of myself.  
Percy: Hey now, I'm just trying to help a friend out, don't go all postal on me. Believe me, I know you can take care of yourself.  
Nico: I don't get why everyone is fussing over me, I'm not going to melt.  
Percy: You do need to be careful though, using power like that always comes with a price.

He couldn't resist.

Percy: With great power comes great responsibility.  
Nico: Yea and I'm no longer shadow jumping a massive statue over oceans.

Percy sighed. Yet another perfectly good reference gone to waste.

Nico: And oh please Jackson like you of all people are responsible enough for your powers, and how many times has Jason gotten hit in the head?  
Percy: Not enough for him to realize that girlfriend of his is out of his league.

Badum-tss

Nico: So is yours.  
Percy: And she reminds me of this every day.  
Nico: Good, it probably helps keep your ego down.  
Percy: Hey, my ego is NOT that big!  
Nico: Shut up your ego is that big.  
Nico: Maybe its just the way, the children of the Big Three need the girl in their life to be better than them.  
Nico: You have Annabeth, Jason has Piper and I have  
Nico: Hazel? I guess, do sisters count?  
Percy: You have Wiiiilllll.  
Nico: Oh gods Jason told you about that didn't he. I'm gonna kill him.

Ha-cha-cha! A chink in the armor found at last!

Percy: No no man it's cool, I think it's great that you found someone.  
Nico: He has this big idea that Will and I are dating, we aren't dating.  
Nico: Urrgh! I have NOT 'found someone'!  
Percy: You totally have.  
Nico: Where are you people getting these ideas from!  
Percy: It's a match made in the Underworld.  
Nico: That sounds like a awful idea.  
Percy: I thought it would have been better than "a match made in heaven" considering who the queen of it is.

Stupid Hera. With her stupid memory stealing and her stupid plan and her stupid...face.

Nico: Both of them sound like bad ideas, so how about we look at earth and realize that this Will and Nico are totally in love thing is a figment of Jason's mind.  
Percy: He never said anything about love.  
Percy: Oooooohh  
Percy: Nico and Will, sittin in a tree.  
Nico: Jackson. No. I've heard this song one to many times, Leo is the most OBNOXIOUS person when he wants to be  
Percy: Speaking of Señor Leo, did he ever find Calypso?  
Nico: Yea, he crashed into camp on the back of Festus with her. It was over dramatic, just like him.  
Nico: It also caused 10 injuries, just like him.  
Percy: Did she umm...say anything about me?  
Nico: Yea, she asked where you were and when we told her she said she'd wait to talk to you face to face.  
Percy: Oi. That is not a conversation I am looking forward to.

Calypso. The gorgeous daughter of a Titan, and Percy's biggest what-if.

Nico: She didn't look happy.  
Percy: I can imagine.  
Nico: But she looked even more unhappy when we put her in your cabin.  
Percy: You what?!  
Nico: I think the fire secretly pleased her.

Fire!? Oh Gods, he was going to be sick.

Percy: Fire?!  
Nico: Oh yea, your cabin caught on fire. Leo can't land a dragon.  
Percy: My...my cabin.  
Nico: Kinda ironic don't you think?  
Percy: Was anything major damaged?  
Nico: I don't know, I was elsewhere at the time. Haven't checked inside yet, I will later.  
Percy: Aw man.  
Nico: Well sorry but as I said 10 people got hurt.  
Percy: Not too bad though, right? I mean, no one got seriously hurt?  
Nico: Well one Hypnos kid was asleep and he had the worse. But Will only had to do a minor surgery to get the metal out of his shoulder.  
Percy: Oh jeez, not Clovis. The poor dude.  
Nico: He slept through the surgery. It wasn't that big of a deal really.  
Percy: Damn it Leo. Always with the theatrics.  
Nico: The amount of times I've heard 'Dammit Leo' this week is reaching into the hundreds. Its up there with 'I'm going to kill those Stoll brothers' and 'No more underworldy stuff!'.  
Percy: Tell him from me I'm kicking his Mexican butt as soon as we get back.  
Nico: I think Calypso might kick yours first. But I will pass along the message.  
Percy: Gods, I really am sorry about her.  
Nico: I think she knows that, but I mean how often do you think she gets two demigods that know each other?  
Percy: True  
Nico: And then one of them saves her on a massive dragon.  
Percy: Yeah, I think the Fates made a good call there.  
Nico: Hopefully it stays in their favor.

A thought suddenly occurred to him.

Percy: I wonder if she'll stay immortal now that she's off the island.  
Nico: We don't know yet, figured it might be a gradual loss of immortality. The Gods haven't come to get her yet though so that's good.  
Nico: Crap, Percy I'm about to be yelled at for being out of bed so I think I have to go before I hear 'Doctors Orders' another 15 times. Tell Hazel and Reyna that I'll be there as soon as I can.  
Percy Jackson : Ok, I'll tell Annabeth you said hi too.  
Nico: That's good, I miss her. I miss everyone. Shiiit I'm getting yelled at now. Bye Percy!  
Percy: See ya bro.


	2. Nico Gets in Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico is yelled at, Percy feels guilty, and Will talks some.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! So this is here and it is not past midnight my time so I kept my promise about before Valentines Day!!!!!

     Nico di Angelo sat at a desk in the Big House, technically he wasn’t supposed to be out of bed much less wandering around but at this point he didn’t care anymore. The infirmary was boring and Nico had been in it way more often than any camper and he knew why, Will Solace - the head medic, was very kean on keeping him there.  
Biting at his cheek he opened up a chat client that was made for demigods, Hephaestus and Hecate's kids joined together to make it and still keep the kids using it undetectable to monsters. Surprisingly the only person online so late at night was Percy, he normally wasn’t online at all. Always busy with New Rome stuff and his girlfriend, with a shrug Nico clicked on the name

Nico: Hi Percy

     The conversation went on, talking about random things. The conversation went much better than the last time he had spoken with the son of the Sea God. He continued to type out messages happily to Percy until he heard a door slam and angry footsteps.

Nico: Crap, Percy I'm about to be yelled at for being out of bed so I think I have to go before I hear 'Doctors Orders' another 15 times. Tell Hazel and Reyna that I'll be there as soon as I can.

     Will Solace burst into the room with a scowl on his face “What are you doing?” He asked, crossing his arms over his chest “You are supposed to be resting!” Nico just rolled his eyes and said a final goodbye to Percy

“I’m enjoying a healthy dose of human interaction Solace” Will’s frown deepened and he tugged Nico out of the chair

“I don’t care if you are talking to the President, back to bed!” He ordered, tugging Nico back towards the infirmary. He pushed him back towards his room. Will sighed and turned back to look at the flashing message on the screen

Percy: See ya bro

Reaching forward he typed quickly across the keys

Nico: Nico says goodbye because he should have been in bed -Will

     With a sigh Will ran a hand through his hair, Nico di Angelo was one of the single most frustrating patients that he has ever had to deal with, he looked back at the flashing light from a few rooms down the hall from where the infirmary was located. The best option was that Percy had apologized for keeping Nico up, and even though Will should have been going back to make sure Nico was getting to bed - Will walked down the hall to the light.

Percy Jackson: Sorry Will

     Will laughed a bit, it was pretty obvious that Percy was nervous. Even though Percy had saved the world a few times, Will getting angry was a sight to see.  
Nico: You better be Jackson, he needs his sleep. He slept like never! Hold on I’m getting on my account

Percy Jackson: Sure thing!

Will quickly logged out of Nico’s account and into his, sending Percy a quick message

Will Solace: Did you know he hardly ever slept when he was on Leo’s huge flying war ship!

     Normally Will wouldn’t waste his time arguing with people about the past, it was pointless for him to yell at Percy now when he can’t do anything to change it. But something about how broken and drained Nico was after the battle just made Will pissed off. From the moment that he grabbed his hand on the hill he could feel all of the sickness coursing through Nico’s small, frail body.  
From that moment forward it was pretty much law that anyone who messed with Nicos health had Will hounding them about it. Although he may have been coming off a bit creepy or overprotective, the healer didn’t really care. Something about Nico made his heart squeeze in his chest, it wasn’t a new development but how close that Will was able to get to the boy was.

Percy Jackson: I didn’t know that actually…..

Will Solace: That boy is just a walking health hazard! He hardly eats, he gets hurt all the time, he needs more sunlight, he never comes to the infirmary when he’s hurt I always have to find out through other people! That boy!

Percy Jackson: Thats just how he is, he’s stoic to the core.

Will Solace: He’s annoying, he got some stupid werewolf scratch during that quest and I didn’t know until weeks after the war.

Percy Jackson: He got a what!!!

Will Solace: A werewolf scratch…. From the KING of the werewolves.

Percy Jackson: Oh man, did he go all Teen Wolf on people?

Will Solace: I wouldn’t think you were a fan of that show, but no it was a mere scratch and I mended it easily. Its not even healed because he never got it looked at!

Percy Jackson: Ouch, but hey thats why you’re there to take care of him right?

Will Solace: Yeah.

Will Solace: Hey Percy I need some advice…

     Will took a breath and stared at the screen, this could either be a brilliant idea that would put quite a few cards in his favor, or an awful idea that could end up breaking something that he saw as very important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I'm sorry that this is pretty short and that I took so long to write it. I'll probably end up writing the next chapter mostly because it would be better to see it from Will's point of view, so because I'm getting more super busy. The days I (not my co-author, me) will post my chapters will most likely be Friday nights or sometime Saturdays, possibly Sunday mornings at the latest. But those are my convenient times. Its not a a schedule, it is just so you have a general idea.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened once Nico was sent to bed. Will is a huge dork and not very subtle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry! I know its been like what two weeks? Maybe three? Gah! I feel bad but I haven't had time and I'm not gonna list excuses. Just thanks to everyone who has been giving us fabulous kudos and comments! Enjoy this.

Will Solace: Hey Percy I need some advice…

Will took a breath and stared at the screen, this could either be a brilliant idea that would put quite a few cards in his favor, or an awful idea that could end up breaking something that he saw as very important. 

Will Solace: Hey Percy, I need some advice…

Percy Jackson: Shoot dude, anything for the guy that saved Annabeth’s life

Will Solace: You don’t need to make a big deal out of it Percy, it really was no big deal. I just wanted to play my part in the war.

Percy Jackson: It’s a big deal to me, you saved her from dying. Thats pretty big

Will Solace: Ok ok. So this is going to be a pretty weird request but my half sister keeps bugging me and I have no idea what to tell her. 

Percy Jackson: ...ok?

Will Solace: All I hear in the Apollo cabin now days is her going on about blah blah blah this guy is so dreamy, blah blah I need to ask him out and what not. Except she expects me to know how and well in case you didn’t notice, I don’t know how. 

Percy Jackson: And you’re coming to me on this why?

Will Solace: I figured if YOU could get Annabeth to go out with you, you might have some tips.

Percy Jackson: Ouch a bit harsh, but honestly I have no freaking clue how I got her to actually date me. Is that all? Just hurting my pride?

Will Solace: You caught me red handed, that was made up on spot

Percy Jackson: I kinda figured, the my sister thing is over played

Will Solace: Whatever, like you could do better! Anyway I really

Will stared at the screen, watching his cursor blink as if awaiting his next words. He bit at a hangnail absentmindedly trying to think of how to word this. 

Will Solace: Whatever, like you could do better! Anyway I really wanted to ask about Nico. 

Percy Jackson: What about him?

This was where it got hard, if Will asked one question that could make Percy suspicious then everything would be in tatters before it even begun. The previous ‘lie’ the healer told was not so much a lie but more of a stretching of the truth. It was true that a certain boy had become the talk of the Apollo cabin very quickly. However the person who accidently started all the talking wasn’t a love-struck teenage girl, but the head counselor.  
He originally had started complaining about Nico’s lack of care for his own personal health and it all derailed as his siblings started to catch on that it may not just be annoyance in Will’s words. The teasing began soon after that, kissy faces and swooning came with just about every mention of the son of Hades.  
Will shook his head back and forth, as if to clear his thoughts. He couldn’t get sidetracked now, he needed to focus.

Will Solace: Just about him, I’ve been trying to be his friend for a while now and he doesn’t let anyone close. 

Percy Jackson: You guys aren’t friends?

Will Solace: No, I know almost nothing about him. I just wanted to know if you could give me some info.

Percy Jackson: Thats funny, I could have sworn you two were friends… Well nevermind that. Look Will, Nico is a very private person you can’t just expect me to give up all his secrets because you want to be his buddy can you?

Will Solace: No I guess not, so theres nothing you can tell me? Not a single thing?

Percy Jackson: Is this REALLY about wanting to get to know him better? Be honest…

Will Solace: Yes. No? I don’t know anymore. 

Percy Jackson: You know I think your sister should tell this guy how she feels. 

Will Solace: Back to that huh? Well you see I’ve told her that right? But she doesn’t know how to approach this guy really, like how do you know if you are close enough to ask them out? I mean the guys great but how do I know if he likes me as a friend or more?

Percy Jackson: …..

Will Solace: I MEANT HER!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hopefully that wasn't too bad. I hope you all liked it. If you see mistakes PLEASE comment and tell me because I hate when I do that. Hope you enjoyed and see ya next time <3


	4. A Secret Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whaddup?! Hope you guys enjoy these idiots being stupidly in love as much as we do!

Percy stared at his computer screen in shock. He had thought Will would be a little more careful with his secrets. At heart, he really was glad that he was finally getting it off his chest. Percy had no idea how to give him advice, he had never met anyone other than Nico who had those feelings. But there was no turning back now. If he couldn't give advice, merciless teasing would have to suffice. 

Percy: I knew it!!!  
Will: I MISTYPED  
Percy: Will, I'm stupid, but I'm not that stupid.  
Will: And what do you mean you KNEW it! I mean not that there is ANYTHING to know.  
Percy: The "my sister" thing? Oldest trick in the book.  
Will: Dude, my sisters ask me for relationship advice all the time. I'm the counselor, I have to give some of them 'The Talk'.

Ewww.

Percy: Yeesh yeah, my mom had to give me "The Talk". Most uncomfortable conversation of my life.  
Will: You think that's bad, did you hear how Death Breath got it? I mean Nico.  
Percy: I'm guessing Bianca  
Will: No, Hades.  
Percy: Oh Gods.

The lord of death?! Talking about sex?! That conversation probably sounded like a scene from Mean Girls. "Don't have sex! You will die!"

Will: Right! Like talk about awkward.  
Percy: And hey man, don't call him that. I've given him that nickname before. He almost set a hellhound on me.  
Will: Yea sorry its a habit to just call him random nicknames that he hates. No hellhounds yet though, he's not allowed.  
Percy: He said you've been hovering.  
Will: I have to! He won't take care of himself if I don't!

Will was beginning to sound like a momma bear.

Percy: I told you, the dude is complicated.  
Will: I figured that much out, I have to say I'm happy he decided to stay at camp though.  
Percy: Yeah, I think the place will be good for him.  
Will: Yea, hope so. Ok, so advice?  
Percy: I think that this might be a little out of my league. Lemme grab Annabeth, she had to deal with my annoying blind ass for years.

If anyone could help Will with a situation such as this, who better than the daughter of the goddess of wisdom?


	5. A Plan is Concocted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for squeals and feels loves!!

"Annabeth? Can you come here for a sec?"

She walked over to where her boyfriend was sitting at the desk.

"Yeah, what is it?"

Percy scratched the back of his head nervously. It was a tic he'd always had that she'd always loved. 

"Well, see, it's Will. You know, Will Solace? From the Apollo cabin?"  
"Yeah, what about him?"  
"He uh, needs some...relationship advice. Advice I'm not really qualified to give. I was wondering if you could help him out."

She sighed.

"Percy, I'm not the best with relationship stuff. You're better off asking Piper."  
"Yeah, but I mean, you got my stupid ass to see that I love you. I figure it'll be easier for you than for me."

She tilted her head and pursed her lips. While she always got a rush hearing that Percy loved her, she was still totally insecure about anything to do with relationships.

"Please?" he begged. "As a favor to me? He did save your life during the siege of Manhattan after all. And who better to give advice than the daughter of Athena?"

He flashed his sea-green eyes in a baby seal expression. She melted instantly. How she ever managed to win an argument with him she would never know.

"Ugh. Fine. But you owe me big time, Seaweed Brain."

He leapt up out of his chair and planted a kiss on her lips.

"Thank you! You're the best."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, but she had a small grin on her face. She sat at the laptop and logged onto her account, searching for Will's profile.

Annabeth: will? it's me  
Will: Oh yea. Hi.  
Annabeth: what's the problem?  
Will: Just sitting here smacking my head against a table.  
Annabeth: Percy tells me you need help with a relationship?  
Will: Well, it's more a lack of one.  
Annabeth: how so?

He went on to explain his predicament. Quite frankly she wasn't surprised. Will had come out to the camp years ago, and while she had been shocked then, she had gotten used to it. After all, many famous Greeks were gay. 

Annabeth: wow. you are in quite the conundrum old friend.  
Will: Tell me about it  
Will: How did you deal with Percy's obliviousness because I can't stand this  
Annabeth: well, i will admit, it wasn't easy. but I think the best course of action at the moment is to stay doing what you're doing.  
Will: What I'm doing now is getting me glares and hopelessness.  
Annabeth: sometimes that's a person's way of dealing with new emotions. they get scared and angry, and they have no way of knowing for sure what they're feeling, so they go on the defense.

Much like she did when she first realized her crush on Percy. She had originally found him annoying and obnoxious, after all, what twelve-year-old boy isn't? She had gotten progressively more defensive and angry around him before she got some advice from Silena Beauregard.

Will: Like, I already have to worry about the fact that, "Hey Will, this person might not like dudes", but he's so confusing that I can hardly tell if they like me at all! Much less romantically.  
Annabeth: well, do you remember Luke?  
Will: Yea  
Annabeth: I was in the same situation with him. minus the confusion with sexuality.  
Will: But you guys always seemed so close.  
Annabeth: that's kind of what the problem was. I always thought he only ever saw me as a younger sister.

Luke, in a way, really was an older brother to her. Despite all the horrid things he had done while under the influence of Kronos, she still had had to believe that there was some good in him. Somewhere. Aphrodite had been true to her word in saying that she would make Annabeth's love life "interesting". It had always made her bitter and angry at the love goddess for giving her so much pain and heartache. But then she and Piper had become friends, and she learned to see the good side of love.

Will: So this person might think that I only see them as a friend?  
Annabetg: it could be.  
Will: Gods I didn't even think of that. But I can't stop doing anything that would make him think that!  
Annabeth: you need to put yourself in Nico's shoes  
Will: Woah! Who said it was Nico!

Whoops. Way to go, Annabeth. Blown up a delicate situation, yet again. Daughter of the wisdom goddess indeed. But there was no turning back now. No way she could alleviate this one. She would have to see it through to the end. Fake it 'til to make it, as her father used to say.

Annabeth: c'mon Will. I'm a daughter of Athena. I think I'm observant enough to know who you're talking about.  
Will: But there are TONS of brooding adorable little shits of campers here.  
Annabeth: please. I've known Nico since he was eleven. I've lived at camp since i was seven. there is only one possible person you could be describing here.  
Will: I'm giving up its totally Nico.

A-ha! Success!

Annabeth: told you.  
Will: Yea I know. But I can't help it! I mean when he saves the freaking world several times!  
Annabeth: I know what you mean.

After all, she was dating the boy who nearly single-handedly stopped the Titans from invading New York. She glanced over at where he was struggling to read a summer English assignment. His brow was furrowed in concentration. Having severe dyslexia, reading anything other than Ancient Greek was nearly impossible. She was so happy that they would be attending the same high school next year. She hoped that the bliss of having him all to herself never wore off.

Annabeth: but that is also why you should put yourself in his shoes. he's been through a lot over the years. he's probably terrified that if he opens himself up, he's gonna get hurt.  
Will: I thought he was awesome after the Battle of the Labyrinth, but then there was the Battle of Manhattan, and lets face it, tons of people walked away from that with newfound crushes, but mine had to be on Nico freaking di Angelo. The boy who wouldn't stay at camp cause he thought people hated him, the boy who has been through so much that I just want to wrap him in a blanket and not let anyone touch him.  
Will: I get that he is afraid of getting hurt, but di immortales, I am putting myself pretty far out there right now I just need a response.  
Annabeth: well, he was born back in the 40s. romance has changed since then  
Will: Do you think he's creeped out by me flirting with him then!  
Annabeth: no no! I mean, he was pretty young when he went into the Lotus Casino, and he obviously hasn't had that much experience. this is new territory to him, he has no idea how to go about this.  
Will: But he's from the forties! I totally forgot, I mean I thought about it when I found out and him to get him vaccinated for EVERYTHING he's missed but I forgot, this totally lowers my chances doesn't it!

Gods. Now she has him panicked. She needed to find a way to calm him down while still helping the situation.

Annabeth: not at all.  
Will: How would you know?  
Annabeth: Luke was years older than me, and in the end, it turned out he did like me. but by then, I had Percy. what I'm trying to say is that, you should try and go about it on his terms. try to let him know that you are here for him and that he can trust you.  
Will: I'm trying, but for some reason he can't get it through that thick skull of his that people at camp don't hate him. But thanks, you don't need my nonexistent drama.  
Annabeth: it gives me something to work out. I like puzzles.  
Will: If only Sunshine over here made sense.

She decided to bestow upon him a proverb she had told Percy a while back that she thought would be appropriate here.

Annabeth: men never make sense. they're like rats. cute and cuddly from far away, but stinky and slightly scary up close.  
Will: Yea, that about sums it up.  
Annabeth: I think he does like you, though. I have seen you and him interact. it's the same as when he liked Percy.  
Will: I think you are too optimistic and WAIT! WAIT!

Oh schist!!! What had she done!!! That was not her secret to tell!! Coming out was a huge part of a person's life, and she had just taken that dignity away from him! Athena forgive her! 

Will: So he. He's into dudes? That's awesome! But he's over Percy right?

May the gods have mercy on her. How was she going to deal with this? The cat was out of the proverbial bag now. She was going to have to take responsibility later and deal with the consequences like an adult.

Annabeth: yes i am sure. he told Percy that he used to, but doesn't anymore, because he grew up and Percy isn't his type. but back to the 40s thing, I mentioned that because back then being gay was crazy amounts of frowned upon. he's still stuck in that mentality of being frightened of discovery and not being accepted.  
Will: That must have been awful for him to go through. And here I am just being all forward, gods he's probably freaking out!  
Annabeth: I think that he just needs some help getting better at identifying his feelings and acting on them. personally, I think a big gesture will bring him some clarity.  
Will: I hear you on big gesture, but I also want to keep both my arms and legs.

She giggled slightly, remembering the first time she had tried to give him a hug. He had nearly blasted her to the Underworld with the look on his face. 

Annabeth: ok, this is totally cliche and rom-commy, but here is what i think you should do. I need you at full attention here, got that?  
Will: I am, trust me.  
Annabeth: wait until you guys are alone. then when you think the moment is right, it's your call when that is, maybe tell him a joke and see if he laughs.  
Will: Ok, then what?  
Annabeth: kiss him.

Well, she was neck deep in it already, why not go for the full six feet under treatment?

Will: I am not saying this is a bad idea, but I just told you that I wanted to keep all of my limbs. Something tells me that if he doesn't like me, I will know right away. On top of that what if he like just freezes or gods forbid, what if he shadow travels!?  
Annabeth: he won't be able to shadow travel  
Will: Why?  
Annabeth: he'll be too busy concentrating on kissing you back.

Given her more recent kisses with Percy, she could personally attest to that. 

Will: But what if he doesn't kiss me back! What if what if he gets mad!  
Annabeth: then that's something you will have to deal with.

As well as something SHE would have to answer for.

Annabeth: at least then you will have put yourself out there. Will, Nico likes you a lot. really, really likes you. he'd be crazy not to.  
Will: If he refuses to talk to me you are officially on Nico duty and have to keep an eye on him. Shouldn't be that hard because if he runs away he'll probably go to Camp Jupiter for a little while.  
Annabeth: I will take full responsibility if it goes bad. he can blame me for it.  
Will: I'm gonna do it.  
Annabeth: yay! I'm rooting for you!  
Will: No, like, the both of us are just sitting in the infirmary right now so I can keep an eye on him. So I'm gonna do it right now.  
Annabeth: lemme know the minute it's over.

Gods help her, she was starting to get squeaky and squeaky. She truly was happy for him. But she hoped with all her heart that the attempt went well. For both of their sakes.

Will: If he doesn't kill me I will tell you. Wish me luck!  
Annabeth: good luck!

They were both going to need it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Annabeth screwed up a lot in this chapter, and I'm so so sorry. That was how it went during the RP session and I didn't think anything of it at the time, but I tried to remedy it as best as I could. I know that coming out is a HUGE part of a LGBTQ+ person's life and that they should decide how and where they do so. Annabeth (aka me) realizes that outing Nico was a ginormous mistake and I hope you can forgive us both. More to come soon. Again, please find it in your hearts to forgive me.


	6. The Death of Nico di Angelo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will kissed him all right. To bad Nico is not alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok let me say how sorry I am that this is so late. Its been too long, I'll explain at the bottom. This isn't the longest I could have written but I did work very hard on it. Sorry.

Will looked at the ‘good luck’ from Annabeth for about three minutes contemplating how exactly he was going to do this. Nico was a delicate person as much as he wanted to deny it so Will couldn’t just saunter over and kiss him. Taking a deep breath, Will stood up from the computer and walked over to Nico’s bed where he was reading from the stack of books that Hazel brought him the first time he was stuck in the infirmary. 

“Hey Nico?” He asked, sitting down in the chair next to and Nico immediately looked up a bit nervous

“Yea?”

Will closed his eyes and took another few seconds before beginning to speak “Look I really like that you stayed at camp… You know that right?” Nico nodded “Good, because I know at the start you didn’t want to stay and well…. That would have been awful for me. I like to think that we’re friends now, I’m right aren’t I?” There is a pause as Nico digests what Will spit out before nodding

“I would think so yea, and to be honest Solace; I’m happy I stayed, camp has been fun” Nico said giving a small smile. Silence once again fell over the two boys before Will slowly moved closer and kissed the son of Hades.

A beat. Then another, Nico didn’t respond and Will felt a part of his heart crush inside his chest as he frantically backed up stumbling over apologies and promises that it would never happen again. Trying to pin the blame on Annabeth but hardly being able to force out a few words as Nico sat there wide eyed before melting into the shadows. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shadows, shadows everywhere pulling him into their dark depths. Nico coughed into the smoky air trying to make sense of which way he was trying to head to reach back into the realm of the living. Dead souls trapped in this limbo pulled at his arms, his resolve still weak from lack of rest and overuse of shadow traveling. Coughing and wheezing the shadows dumped him out onto his cabin floor.   
Nico's heart was racing in his chest as he worked quickly to barricade the door so that Will wouldn’t have a chance to get in. Will. Oh my gods will KISSED him. Nico felt his heart pounding in his ears, the sense of wrongness that he felt all his life as he was growing up intensified from the feel of Will's lips against his own. Bringing up a hand as an afterthought Nico placed a few fingers on his lips only to choke out a half scream when the fingers wouldn’t rest, their very being was dissolving quickly into the shadows of the cabin. The lost souls had not given up on a new person to trap and were clawing at Nico from the shadows of his dark cabin. 

“...” Nico couldn’t force his lips to utter a sound as he watched in horror, trying to get light into his cabin. It wasn’t working, he was turning into shadow quicker and quicker not having any choice to try and stop or slow it. Another sob forced its way up through his throat that was constricting in terror, making it harder to breathe. 

The door! He had to get out the door! Rushing towards it Nico tried to pry the barricade of furniture away from it crying harder as his hands and arms slipped through the chairs and tables everytime he reached for them. He was going to die, he was going to die and Will would never know that Nico really did like him. Nico wanted to be with Will but now the shadows of the Hades cabin reeked with disapproval and rejection. Nico was the one who shut down the kiss, Will doesn’t know he cares. 

If only Nico could scream for help, but it felt to much the jar. In a state of fear and trapped as he slowly died. All of the awful places that Nico had been, all of the war and destruction he had seen and he would die from his own cabins dark corners. In a way it was humorous but Nico wasn’t thinking about that. 

Tartarus, the jar. Thats what this felt like. The nightmares that he suffered from both in sleep and in reality flooded through his senses. He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t see and he was completely alone. No one was coming to save him this time, no magical satyr potion or Reynas words or even Wills magic could save him now. He was dead, the amount of tangible part of him left was so little that it was hard to tell what was there. 

In the corner of Nico’s mind he thought he heard a horror stricken voice screaming as someone pounded. Nico’s head was pounding, everything hurt. This is what it felt like when he pulled that boy apart, by this point Nico had forgotten his name. It all seemed so big then but looks so small now. 

“Goodbye” Nico thought to himself as he blacked out just as a shattering sound filled his ears and a scream echoed across camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote the chapter, then my computer broke, then I got sick and couldn't type. On top of this school and work and life. I have too much going on right now so I'm going to give up writing this. Luckily for everyone who loves this story. I'm a CO-author. Which means the other author will still be writing this. I just don't feel good about making you guys wait cause I have problems. I hope you liked this chapter, it took a long time to write and it isn't very good cause I'm still very sick (but I can type now woo).


	7. Sick Bay

Nico woke up in a cot in a bright room. A cot and room that was all too familiar. He was in sick bay again. He sat up and dubbed his eyes. His memories suddenly came back in full force. He was melting! He should have listened to Will. Will!! Di immortales, Will kissed him! 

Nico groaned and buried his face in his pillow. He was never going to be able to face him again. Stupid Annabeth. With her stupid advice that nobody wanted anyway.

The door creaked and Will walked into the room, looking down at a clipboard. He walked to Nico's bed and stopped. 

"We found you in your cabin, unconscious. It was hard getting you over here, but we managed. I'm prescribing you bed rest and forbidding you to shadow travel again until you've learned to do it without danger to your health."

Will said all this without once looking up or changing tone. Before Nico could get a word in, he left. He punched the pillow and growled. He wasn't used to this modern way of thinking. He had always been wary about who he told his sexuality to, and constantly feared discovery and ridicule. 

When Jason had found out at Cupid's temple, he had been so terrified of his judgement. Now that he was "out", as people called it, he was even more scared. How did people do this? Find people who shared interests and start relationships? As if being from another time wasn't bad enough.

He flopped onto the cot and closed his eyes. Poor Will. Did he always feel like this? How could he stand it? How would HE?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya'll, it's Paula Deen. Sorry I haven't updated in forever. I've been going through some drama. Hopefully this chapter satisfies and quenched your thirst. Ya'll're thirsty af.


End file.
